


无尽夜

by DieuG24601



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 光齐 - Freeform, 南齐, 洛齐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieuG24601/pseuds/DieuG24601
Summary: -You gotta give him something.-
Relationships: all颜齐
Kudos: 26





	1. 【光齐】第一夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -You gotta give him something.-

第一夜是夏之光。  
他声势浩荡地上了三楼向猕猴桃房行进，兵临阵前却突然怂了。  
暴风骤雨来势汹汹化作绵绵春水。  
他站在门口不敢朝里看，低着头要把地板盯出朵花来。  
我们热血青春的大男孩还没有品尝过禁忌之果，青涩是绯红色从两颊顺着脖颈来到锁骨，像一场突如其来的过敏。  
张颜齐坐在床上看书，正看到吉普赛的女儿埃斯梅拉达像玫瑰一样在广场上旋转绽放。抬起头瞧见犯了不知名急症的男孩在踌躇满志里浑浑噩噩。  
光光，他张口。  
夏之光斗起胆昂首直视罪恶的花园，伊甸的蛇懒洋洋地靠在床头，冲他露出细长分叉的舌。  
干嘛不进来？  
蛇发话了。  
对啊，夏之光晕乎乎地问自己，干嘛不进去。

初出茅庐的勇士手无寸铁，徒有一腔孤胆。  
夏之光两手撑床，肌肉饱满的大腿将眼前的猎物牢牢钉住。  
张颜齐躺在他身下，坦荡荡的表情好像这一切都很正常。  
如果你只看他的眼神，会以为他在等待清晨的妆造或者黄昏的练习。  
可现实是他正被朝夕相处的弟弟压住，柔韧有力的筋肉围起坚不可破的囚牢，年下的男孩早就硬了，腹股沟的线条隔着两层衣物也能完整地感受到炙热。  
平时很少有机会交心的弟弟，遇事总是坚毅如顽石的弟弟，现在用强势的眼神掩盖着不知所措。  
你得给他点什么，张颜齐垂着眼帘想。  
夏之光被热浪冲昏了头脑，只顾用束缚宣告主权，却不知道怎样下手处决捕获的猎物。  
不过没关系，好运的猎人。你抓到的这是一只世界上独一无二的，善解人意的猎物。  
双手环住他的脖颈，张颜齐仰起头用唇探索夏之光的懵懂。  
蛇信小心翼翼地游走，在男孩的喉结上留下绵密的湿漉漉。  
甜蜜地折磨让夏之光失神，他恍惚地去追逐张颜齐的唇，在对方的额间鼻梁留下无数印记。  
张颜齐被男孩的毛毛糙糙逗乐，大发善心地主动送上他的吻。  
欲望设下蠢蠢欲动的四面埋伏，张颜齐冰凉的唇瓣与他的相触那瞬间，夏之光的大脑一个激灵，千万条引信被点着了。  
他无师自通地用舌逗弄张颜齐张嘴，张颜齐被反客为主，喘着气不能合上唇，夏之光的舌在他的虎牙流连忘返，又和他的舌嬉戏玩闹。  
雄性动物在满足欲望这方面总是这么好学上进天赋惊人。  
张颜齐的唇舌被玩弄得彻底，心里半是欣慰半是不甘。  
莫名其妙的好胜心燃起。  
他松开一只环住夏之光脖子的手，往夏之光身下探去。  
隔着纯棉的运动短裤，张颜齐擒获了属于他的猎物。  
坚硬而挺直，张颜齐试探地用细长的手指一寸一寸地巡视他的新猎场，满意地听到夏之光越来越粗的喘气声。  
指尖触及一处微微潮湿，他按了按，是兴奋的尖端已经控制不住溢出黏腻的液体。  
大男孩停下了唇舌的探索之旅，被渴望已久的抚摸俘虏，大腿的肌肉不自主地收紧颤动。  
新任猎人笑起来，露出狡黠的虎牙。  
他顺着生命迸发的方向旋转揉摸，从来没有被另一个人这样亲密环绕的猎物臣服于他指尖的温热。  
夏之光没想到他自己会是那个先缴械投降的人。  
张颜齐沾了一手白色，将手举起来给他看，夏之光羞耻地咬住下唇，侧过脸不想去看。  
可惜张颜齐才不会让他轻易如愿。  
光光，他呼唤他，像那条毒蛇在诱惑夏娃。  
夏之光看着张颜齐将纤细修长的手指送入嘴中，斑驳的白色被蛇信一卷，消失在唇齿之间。  
他确信自己再难脱身。  
张颜齐把舔舐干净的手指送到夏之光唇间，大男孩下意识地含住，随即开始认真的吮吸。  
真乖，他说。

夏之光呆呆地看着张颜齐用他舔湿的手指给自己扩张。  
像玫瑰层层叠叠地缓缓绽放，艳丽夺目。  
张颜齐周到地将自己盛开，下垂眼递给夏之光欢迎的信号。  
光光，来拿你的礼物吧。  
他恭敬虔诚地收下某位不知名的神灵给他的赏赐。  
要用一步步的前进朝拜诚挚感恩。  
张颜齐在男孩的攻势下不住颤抖。  
他被一寸寸地进入，摇着头想要逃离，缓慢又坚定的推进使他在渴望和退缩的边缘挣扎。  
情动使他浑身潮红，像吉普赛的舞者身披大红纱衣，他在夏之光身下起舞。  
夏之光不曾向谁祈祷，  
而今天他却得到了想要的一切。

夏之光在张颜齐狭窄的床上沉沉地睡着。  
姚琛打开猕猴桃房的房门时空气中弥漫着欲望的味道。  
张颜齐连动一根指头的力气都没有了，姚琛撩开他被汗水浸湿遮着眼的刘海，他回给姚琛一个微不可见的笑容。  
下一个是谁？  
姚琛在他眉心印下一个吻，没有回答。


	2. 【南齐】第二夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Cause there's no flesh in your body.-

张颜齐没有想到第二个夜晚来得那么快。  
而他只是老老实实地在练习室和翟潇闻一起为他们的舞担事业加班奋斗而已。  
在某个休息间隙里他独自一个人呈大字躺在地板上喘着粗气，世界是那么安静他甚至能听到汗水滴在木质地板上清脆的响声。  
有人打开了练习室的房门。  
再给我两分钟喘喘气。他没有回头，先入为主地认为那是翟潇闻。  
直到踢踢踏踏的脚步声越来越近，他扭过头。  
一双油光水滑一尘不染的黑色牛津鞋和一截被纯白的长袜完美包裹的小腿肚停在距他鼻尖五厘米处。  
他笑了。  
像是谁把不可理喻和理所应当都揉碎，团成一个球投进现实和幻想之间的镜面。  
队长大人，你这是jk制服诱惑吗？  
作为对他过于明目张胆的嗤笑的回应，周震南把头上藏蓝色的羊毛贝雷帽盖在他脸上。

张颜齐为练舞而随意套上的t恤运动裤和周震南的贝雷帽一起被甩得很远，他赤条条地双腿大张跪在练习室的镜子面前，上半身被迫摊靠着冰凉的镜面。  
他身后的那个人同样双膝跪地，用大腿紧密填充张颜齐股间的空隙。  
周震南双手按住他的手臂，比起桎梏住他，更像是为了让自己有所支撑。  
我好像一只被甩到岸上的八爪鱼。此时此境，张颜齐还有余力在脑内发射弹幕。周震南是把我连皮带肉钓起来的银色鱼钩。  
其实周震南更像一只贪腥的猫。他认真舔舐着张颜齐的脖子如同对付一块难搞的鱼骨，舌头嘴唇鼻头同仇敌忾一齐上阵。  
味道咸咸的，不知道属于汗水还是海水。  
张颜齐从镜子里面看他身后衬衣长裙一丝不苟连领结都没歪的男孩。  
南哥，他拖长的腔调里带着刻意的委屈，你把我扒成这样，自己却整整齐齐，不觉得不公平吗？  
周震南知道他越是心里忐忑的时候越爱装模作样地调侃，决意不和他废话浪费时间。  
从某些方面来看，周震南是个彻底的实干主义拥护者。  
张颜齐真的很瘦，皮肤仿佛与骨骼直接相连，他的臀部窄而干瘪，摸起来甚至有点硌手。  
周震南捏了一把他的臀尖，手感并不值得什么赞美歌颂。  
张颜齐一直游刃有余的神情在那个瞬间裂开了细微的一丝，他眼里闪过没人能捕捉到的慌乱。  
而周震南从不在列举范围之内。  
干渴是他命定的诅咒，他习惯了隔靴搔痒，只是识破对方的破绽时收获的那一点快感足以慰藉他长久。  
眼下他却可以将那个人的支离破碎尽收掌中，周震南稍微用力咬住自己的舌尖。  
可以确认的是，真实的快感总是与痛感相伴。  
他把长裙撩到腰腹间，他裙下是真空上阵，现在赤裸裸地和对方肌肤相亲。  
张颜齐感受到男孩温热的欲望在寻找一个容身之所。  
毛发和皮肤摩擦时触感粗粝，横冲直撞的渴望既坚实又柔软。  
周震南鼓起勇气持械出击，谁知道没有经验的直球在欲望的禁区迷了路，他拔剑四顾心茫然。  
身后的男孩有些疯魔地要给他盖上戳印，张颜齐被不管不顾的冲动戳得疼痛咬牙。  
他知道渴求总是相互的，只是没想到周震南也是搁浅的其中一个。  
他想说的很多，比如你能不能找准了和还没有用润滑剂呢，比如对不起和谢谢。  
但他只是沉默不语把额头抵在镜子上，纤细的腰往后送，献祭似的用身体引导这只迷途的羔羊。  
如果宇宙之间真的存在那一位神，就让他看到出口的光亮吧。  
张颜齐闭上眼第一次这样用心地祈祷。  
周震南握住张颜齐手臂的手掌用力收紧，他进入了从未踏足的禁域。  
再亲近的肌肤相贴也不比微笑点头隐秘多少，只有当他完全地进入另一个人的身体，体会到紧密挤压的契合时，他才彻底地感受到另一个人的存在。  
原来你是真的。周震南胸中涌起狂喜。他终于卸下肩上的紧绷，松开了双手的力道，落下的双臂虚虚地环着张颜齐的腰。  
原来他没有做梦。原来他身下的这个人是真实存在的。  
张颜齐用温暖柔软的包裹为周震南摧毁了从相遇的第一天他就在害怕的噩梦。  
张颜齐闷哼一声，被直接进入的疼痛让他冒了冷汗，也让他确认了一些事情。  
他慢慢睁开眼冲周震南露出安慰的笑容。  
南南，是你开始这一切的吧。  
是肯定的语气。  
他不是妄想，但却是圣父。  
周震南不知道哪一个答案更能让他释然。  
但是他知道结局不是由他就能裁定，所以此刻他恨上了张颜齐的笑容。  
男孩把自己的裙角塞到身下那人的嘴里。  
张颜齐乖乖地张嘴咬住，甚至没有挣扎。  
他睁着因疼痛而噙满泪花的眼睛，下垂的眼角听话顺从地追随周震南。  
被温柔注视的男孩避开他的眼神，挺腰开始了激烈的攻势。  
张颜齐被快速迅猛的顶弄带到高潮，他的嘴被衣物塞得满满当当，只能发出意义不明的呜咽声，嘴角滴落的狼狈口水让黑色的布料色泽变深。  
好像嫌他不够失态似的，周震南握住了他早已高高翘起的欲望。  
张颜齐的胸口用力地起伏，他看着镜子里的自己被拿住要害。  
周震南弹钢琴时优雅的手背，此刻也拱起美好的形状。他的手指长度适中，莹润饱满地揉搓拧弄。涂满黑色的指甲盖短短小小，点缀着格外惹眼。  
手法虽然不够娴熟，但从头到尾足够细腻周到。  
太夸张了，张颜齐失神地想，以后我要怎么直视他的钢琴。  
还有键盘。  
还有话筒。  
还有水杯。  
他回顾了一下，发现自己今后很可能会对所有周震南的双手触碰过的东西都充满遐想。  
这可不太好。  
他已经能预见到更多录音室和其他半公共场合的情动交错。  
幸好他是个乐善好施的人。

周震南和张颜齐一起坐在出租车的后座。  
话唠的帝都司机在错以为周震南是张颜齐的小女朋友之后踢了铁板，惺惺地收起强大的社交能力。  
张颜齐在面若冰霜的周震南耳边说悄悄话。  
不要生气了，要不我告诉他我才是你的女朋友？  
收获了一个眼刀和一只默默伸过来的手。  
周震南与张颜齐十指相扣，张颜齐心满意足地拿另一只手玩手机。  
夏之光在问他什么时候回来。  
姚琛说给他留了夜宵。  
周震南看向窗外。  
是我的，只不过不只是我的而已。  
这是为了得到他必须付出的代价。


	3. 【洛齐】第三夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -My precious little beast.-

  
晚餐饭桌上何洛洛一反常态，坐在他对面好几次欲言又止，张颜齐隐约地明白了这将是第三夜。  
其他人三三两两有一搭没一搭地闲聊，或者心怀鬼胎，或者坦荡无知，张颜齐今天难得不想搭腔，埋首进食。何洛洛感到自己的脚背攀上温暖轻柔的重量，他猛地抬头，那触感转瞬即逝仿佛一场幻觉。  
张颜齐不动声色地用下垂的眼角掠过自己最疼爱的弟弟，目光落到餐桌上的菜肴。

浴室门前响起轻轻的敲门声。何洛洛拧上刚刚打开的水龙头：谁啊？我在洗澡呢。  
是我。隔着浴室的木质门和淋浴间的玻璃门，何洛洛还是立刻辨别出来对方的嗓音。慌乱袭上他的心头。  
衣衫尽褪的男孩攥紧手中的淋浴蓬头，不知该作何反应。  
就像人们总是说如果某天我有机会当如何，但是当天降馅饼稳准狠地砸到他头顶，却只来得及感到晕厥。  
浴霸明晃晃地照射在何洛洛光洁的皮肤上，他大脑发昏。为什么这么热，是不是该打开窗户。  
直到张颜齐纤细的脚踝落入何洛洛的眼帘，他才意识到那人走了进来。  
光洁的脚掌往上，何洛洛的目光顺着面前人身体的曲线一直蔓延到他的肩头，透过起雾的玻璃门张颜齐的身躯影影绰绰，何洛洛的喉头发痒。  
他一丝不挂。

在某个何洛洛被按在雪白瓷砖墙上吻得意乱情迷的瞬间，他头顶的花洒被打开，还没来得及加热的水柱浇得他透心凉。  
被吓到的男孩靠着墙气喘吁吁地将相交的唇分离，他抵着另一个人的额头，咧嘴露牙笑：你干嘛呢？  
张颜齐抵着何洛洛的额头甩甩刘海，满意地看到他下意识地侧首眨眼：当然是洗澡啊，宝贝儿。  
天真烂漫的弟弟眼里懵懂，张颜齐将一旁的沐浴露举起，稍微用力，粘稠的液体顺着男孩的前胸缓缓流淌，乳白色的细流经过紧致的腹肌来到隐秘的三角部位。  
张颜齐点点那早已抬头的部位，何洛洛脸红地低下头。张颜齐在他露出的后颈轻啄：真是人小志大。  
他温柔地握住弟弟没有隐藏好的兴奋渴望，像对待亲爱的弟弟本人一样妥帖细致，指尖掌心围绕成缠绵情网，没有一处能逃得了揉压。  
初经人事的何洛洛被甜蜜的折磨所刺激，握住他侧腰的手指用力收紧，又怕弄疼他。要害落入他人之手，满心被小猫抓挠的刺痒无从发泄，何洛洛在张颜齐的脖子上磨起牙。  
被当作磨牙棒的人微不可见地移开了一丁点距离。  
挣扎都像是在商量，张颜齐最懂如何拿捏他。  
何洛洛最后只恨恨地在张颜齐的肩上咬了一个浅浅的牙印。  
也许有些温柔说到底不过是权宜，但为之身先士卒的觉悟却是出自真心。  
张颜齐转过身，瘦削的脊背展露在何洛洛眼前，握住他欲望的手往自己股间送去，没曾想半途被阻截，他扭头，低垂的眼帘露出一丝疑惑。  
一直处于被动的弟弟抓住他的手腕：我想看着你。他双眸明亮熠熠生辉。  
张颜齐一向宠他，这一次也不例外。日常贴心的哥哥歪头：你抱得动我吗？

盥洗池的大理石台面冰凉，张颜齐坐上去那一刻嘶地抽冷气。  
作为对他胡言乱语的惩罚，何洛洛破天荒地没有关心他，只是两只手架起他的大腿分得大开，挺身往前。  
张颜齐双手抓紧他的肩膀呼口气，M字张开的大腿暗自使劲，让弟弟探寻入口更容易些。  
溺爱真是危险，难为他将以身饲虎做成人道援助。  
被男孩横冲直撞地进入之后，张颜齐的游刃有余再难以维持。  
“人小志大”是调侃也是真实感言，年长者被可观的尺寸顶弄得直往后退，湿漉漉的臀肉在大理石的台面上摩擦发出断续的声响，后背被不锈钢的水龙头抵着在撞击下隐隐作痛，他却没有精神理会。  
何洛洛像每一个处子一样，初尝禁果带来兴奋紧接着的是上瘾般的忘我。他在哥哥的温暖巢穴里流连忘返，初来乍到的新鲜感和久归故里的归属感混杂。  
既不想离开，又想要更强烈的快感，还想要让张颜齐的身体染上更鲜艳的红色。  
快速又猛烈的抽插使张颜齐悬空的大腿忍不住颤抖，他再也没有力气举手抱住何洛洛的肩颈，只能两只手掌拄在身侧的大理石台面寻求一点点支撑。  
痛苦和快乐显然只有一线之隔，而此时张颜齐紧紧抓住这条线把它当作最后的救命稻草，因为身下就是万丈悬崖。  
何洛洛无师自通地把张颜齐的一条腿架到肩上，也许他只是单纯地想给哥哥提供一点支撑。却惹得张颜齐小声惊呼。  
更深了，年长一些的大腿被掰到他柔韧度极限的开合度，年轻的坚挺顺利地凿开了更深远隐秘的洞穴。  
张颜齐仰着头像待宰的羔羊，思绪迟缓地想现在的小孩真是了不得。  
何洛洛把自己深深地埋在张颜齐体内，上身也前倾紧紧贴住张颜齐的胸膛，他漂亮的眼睛注视着彻底失态的哥哥。  
即使到这个时候，即使他们已经骨肉相贴，身体无隙交合，即使他已经彻底占有了他的哥哥，还是不敢，还是胆怯，还是患得患失。他在等一个信号。  
张颜齐从快感里回过神来，汗水从他的额间滴落到睫根，他眨眨眼，给何洛洛一个晕乎乎的笑。他多么慷慨，更何况面对他疼爱的弟弟。  
何洛洛虔诚地吻上那颗虎牙。


End file.
